


No Better Love

by loubuttons



Series: Stark Raving Mad [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Phone Calls, Short One Shot, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker and Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubuttons/pseuds/loubuttons
Summary: “When you had,” Air caught between his lungs and throat, his sighs, “Had your heart attacks, how bad did it hurt?”





	No Better Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this prompt: Okay so Harley is in NY for the week or so and Peter wants to take him to a party. So Harley, being the dumb*ss he is, gets really drunk at the party and wanders off. Peter finds him and tries to persuade him to go back to the party and have some water or something and takes him arm to lead him back. But Harley has a flashback to that time in IM3 where Eric whats his face had him at gunpoint and freaks out (PTSD) and Peter has to call Tony so he can help Harley.
> 
> The title is taken from No Better Love by Hozier. I hope you enjoy!

_ “Hey, Pete. What’s up?” _

 

“It’s Harley -- I don’t know what happened but I think he’s having a panic attack,” 

 

The change in Tony’s voice is sudden and robotic,  _ “Can you put him on the phone?” _

 

Apprehensive, Peter glances at Harley’s tear-stained face, “I don’t know, Mr. Stark. He threw up a second ago,” 

 

_ “Is he hurt? Drunk?”  _

 

“I don’t know,” 

 

_ “What happened?” _

 

“We’re at a party. I don’t know I couldn’t get him to come back inside and he just--”

 

_ “Just put me on speaker,”  _

 

Hesitantly, Peter holds the phone between them. 

 

_ “Harley?” _

 

“Tony?” He hiccups, glancing confusedly at the phone. 

 

“ _ Yeah, Buddy. Talk to me, Potato, what’s wrong?” _

 

As he whispers his confession, his lower lip trembles, “I’m dizzy,” 

 

Peter aches to hear him so agonized. 

 

_ “That’s okay, Harley,” _ Tony soothes,  _ “That happens sometimes,” _

 

“When you had,” Air caught between his lungs and throat, his sighs, “Had your heart attacks, how bad did it hurt?” 

 

Shocked, Peter waits for Tony’s answer. Harley seems oblivious to boundary he just obliterated -- his eyes are shut, tears leaking through the corners. The damp grass is sending chills up Peter’s spine. 

After a long silence, Tony answers,  _ “It hurt pretty bad,”  _

 

“Did it feel like you were...you were dying?” He tone carries a hysterical edge. Shivering, Harley’s almost rocking back and forth. The motion is so childlike, Peter’s glad Tony isn’t present. 

 

_ “Yeah, Potato, it did. The good news is: you aren’t dying,” _

 

“I’m not?” Harley turns his red eyes on Peter, who shakes his head. 

 

“Yeah, Man. You’re gonna be alright,” Slowly, he reaches out. When Harley lets him, he places a gentle hand on his shoulder. Harley drops his chin back onto his knees, his breathing still unsteady. 

 

_ “What happened, Kid?”  _

 

“I...I think I’m a little drunk,” He sniffs. Peter can hear his heart beating in double time, “And-and Peter grabbed me and I just--” Overcome, he chokes. Peter stares at his lap, suddenly so guilty he can barely breath. 

 

_ “I can come get you both. I’ll have a suit there in half an hour,” _

 

“No,” Harley says, inhaling deeply, “I just need a minute to calm down,” 

 

_ “Pete’s stronger than he looks, huh?” _

 

Harley laughs, snot dripping from his nose. He grins slightly, but his hands are still clenching his elbows. 

 

“Yeah, that probably comes in handy,” 

 

Peter swallows, looking somewhere over Harley’s shoulder. After a moment, Harley seems to gather himself. He sits up straighter, dragging a trembling hand across his cheeks.  

 

_ “Are you sure you don’t want me to send a suit? A car? I’ll drive down there myself,” _

 

After rolling his eyes, Harley says, “We’re fine,  _ Dad _ ,” Struggling to stopper his tears, he presses a hand to his chest, “Go back to bed, Old Man,” 

 

_ “Not until you come up with a good alternative,” _

 

**_Not until I know you’re both okay._ **

 

“I’m driving home,” Peter says, his mouth dry. 

 

_ “You alright, Tater Tot?” _

 

The twisting sensation in his stomach nearly keeps him from answering, “Yeah, Mr. Stark. I’m good,” 

 

_ “Harley are you going to be alright? Do you want me to stay on the phone?” _

 

“No, I’ll be okay. Peter’s here with me,” 

 

Guilt batters him from all sides. Harley offers him a strained smile, as Tony says,  _ “Call me when you get home,” _

 

Peter nods, “We will,”

 

_ “Okay,”  _ He hesitates,  _ “Love you, French Fries,” _

 

Before either of them can respond, he hangs up. 

 

“Gah,” Harley sighs, kneading his eyes, “I don’t know...don’t know if can stand a car ride,”

 

“We can wait,” Peter offers, relaxing beside Harley in the grass. 

 

“Give me, yeah, just let me catch my breath,” Pitching sideways to rest his head on Peter’s shoulder, he must ignore the way Peter starts in surprise. 

 

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Peter says, listening to Harley sniffle, “I didn’t mean to scare you,” 

 

Harley shrugs, “You didn’t it just reminded me of something that happened...a long time ago,”He has to pause for breath at odd moments, “Thanks for calling Tony,” 

 

“Yeah, sure. Who else am I gonna call?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think with comments and/or kudos. 
> 
> If you want to send me a prompt or vent about your bad day, my tumblr is @loubuttons.


End file.
